A Lonely Silver Wolf
by gothicscar13
Summary: Ookami is the carrier of the Lonely Demon Wolf Known as the 12 tailed Wolf with two heads. Ookami was born with the 12 tailed wolf inside her because of her mother. It was passed down from her mother who sold her soul to the demon to be able to bare a child but there was a down fall. Ookami has yet to learn about this until she is pushed to the limits to protect a certain some one.
1. teams

I do not own Naruto in anyway. I Own all of my Own Characters that appear in this story and I own this story as well. This my first fanfic as well. I also am not going to follow the manga as much.. 

"WHY CAN YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING RIGHT? YOU'RE A WAIST OF TIME AND A WAIST OF LIFE. I SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU TO BURN IN THAT ~hic up~ HOUSE 15 YEARS AGO"

A man with blood shot, green eyes yelled as he swayed in a door way. A teen about the age of 15 listened to him yell at her for dropping his sake all over the floor. ~SLAP~ A shocked expression filled the girls face as she put her hand on her cheek, feeling a warm liquid where she was just hit. The man stumbled away from the teen, as he made it about half way he started to crashing into things on his way to the kitchen to look for more booze, only to find there was no more to be found. "WHY IS THERE NO MORE BOOZE? HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING ALL OF IT, YOU PIECE OF SH!T?" The young teen listened to him stumble his way back to her only to watch him fall face first onto the floor and pass out.

She maneuvered her way into her room and shut the door then walked her way over to the mirror that hung by her window. She glanced into the mirror to see the cut that appeared on her cheek from the mans ring. She stood there for a minute to take in her reflection; Her bright blue eyes skimming over her natural black hair with blue streaks in it. Her pale skin was paler than normal due to not having any nutrition in her diet. Speaking of Diet she looked like she weighted about 70lbs with scars all over her body. Once her eyes fell apon her scars, she quickly growled and looked away from her reflection. She went to her dresser and pulled out a dark blue tank top with a pair of black boy shorts. She put on a sweater over her tank top so that no one would be able to see the scars that ran all over her body. She grabbed her weapons pouch, strapped it to her left thigh and quickly made a dash out her window before the drunken man could wake up again. She was walking the streets of Konoha when she heard her name being called.

"Ookami! Wait for me please!"  
She turned around to see a blonde haired boy running at her with a goofy grin on his face. Hey eyes softened as she saw the boy and put on a fake smile as he reached her side. He hunched over and panted for a few seconds before he quickly straightened up and grinned, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Ookami, I didn't see you in class yesterday. Are you feeling better? Todays the day we find out who we are put into teams with. Are you excited to see who you're with?" The boy seemed to go a million miles an hour while talk before Ookami put her hand up and fake smiled. "Yes, I am doing better. I caught a small bug in my stomach and didn't want anyone else to catch it. Now for the teams question, I am not as excited as I am curious to see who will be put with who. Especially, since it probably will be based on highest in the class to lowest in the class." She said while beginning to walk to the academy once more while the Blonde followed beside her. "But yes, I am in a way excited Naruto." She smiled at him and he grinned back. As they walking into the academy and took their seats. Naruto went and sat next to some guy with a fan on his back while Ookami went and sat in the back to be able to stare out into the clouds. As the class filed in, Iruka-sensei began to talk about who was going to be in what group.

"Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Ookami Koronkiewicz"

Ookami looked down at Naruto to see him have the biggest grin on his face when he heard that his best friend was going to be on the same team as him along with his crush Sakura. As the day went on and class was dismissed to lunch, Ookami sat in a tree away from everyone as they ate their lunches and got to know each other. Naruto suddenly appeared below the tree she was in and looked up at her with a grin  
"Hey Ookami, Would you like to have lunch with me? I have enough for the both of us and I know for a fact you haven't eaten today" Ookami looked down at Naruto and saw the serious look on his face. She jumped down from the tree and nodded since she knew that this argument would be a waist of energy. She followed Naruto to the closest bench and sat down while he sat next to her.  
" Did he hit you again Ookami? Is they why you weren't in school yesterday and why you have that cut on you this morning?" Naruto looked at Ookami with serious eyes but she wouldn't look at him. Ookami nodded very slightly, only to have Naruto growl in anger as he bawled his fists. "I am going to kill that Bastard! He wont ever lay a hand on you again Ookami. I Promise, Believe it!" Ookami looked at Naruto with a sad smile while He began ranting on about how he was going to kill the man. As time went by, Naruto and Ookami went to the classroom again to meet their sensei.

As they waited for the sensei to appear, Naruto and Sakura were starting to get impatient. Naruto started to snoop through the classroom to find something to prank the Sensei with. He stumbled apon an eraser and wedged it into the door and the door frame so that when he opened the door it would fall onto his head. " He wont fall for that idiot, He is a jonin after all" A cold voice said from a desk as Naruto looked over in that direction "This is what he gets for being late." Just as Sasuke was about to protest the door slightly opened up and the eraser fell onto what appeared to be their new sensei. "My fist impression on you is I hate you" Everyone's face fell into a frown as the Sensei told them to follow him up onto the roof.

That is the end of this chapter for now. If you liked it thank you very much. If you didn't then please move onto a new story, This is my first story so please bare with me...thank you. Review please:)


	2. friendship

**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I OWN MY OWN STORY AND CHARACTERS. Also, sasuke is a little different in my story_**

The wind blew around the five ninjas who sat on top of the roof of the academy. Everything was silent for a few minutes until Naruto stood up "Are we just going to sit here all day or what? I am ready to go on missions. BELIEVE IT." The blonde haired boy threw his fist up into the air only to have Sakura pull him down "Shut up, Naruto. You're such an idiot." The black haired girl slightly growled at the comment she made to Naruto. Suddenly they all heard a throat clearing and looked up at their new sensei. "Alright, well then. Why don't we introduce ourselves then, starting with you blonde?" He nodded to Naruto. Who just blankly looked at him then slightly scratched the back of his head. "What do you want to know, sensei?" "Oh, how about your name, hobbies, likes, dislikes and your dream for the future? Here I'll start; my name is Kakashi Hatake. I really don't feel like telling you my likes and dislikes, my dream." It went silent for a moment before he shifted his weight onto the left leg "I have a few hobbies." Every one sweat dropped at his introduction and Naruto just slightly laughed it off before grinning his ear to ear grin.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen but I dislike the three minutes you have to wait for it to be done. My hobbies are comparing many types of ramen and playing pranks on Iruka-sensei. My dream is to become the next Hokage and make sure everyone recognizes me!" He grinned widely at his dream statement then since he seemed to have jumped up at him becoming the next Hokage. "Alright, very interesting. Now you, the one with the abnormal pink hair."

Sakura glared for a moment then took in a deep breath and ignored the comment about her hair. "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like well…who I like." She giggled and looked at Sasuke then blushed like crazy. "My dream is to.." Once again, she looked at Sasuke but blushed harder this time while twittling her thumbs. "Oh, and I dislike NARUTO!" Naruto slightly started to anime cry while Kakashi sighed. (When I put this ~ it means they are thinking) ~All she cares about boys, she's not interested in being a ninja at all~

Kakashi looked at Sasuke with interest knowing exactly who he was. "Alright now you." Sasuke looked at Kakashi for a brief moment than looked a head at the trees as if to help him concentrate more. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like a lot of things but I do hate a lot. My hobbies are to train and my dream is to kill a certain someone" Naruto gulped at this while Sakura stared for a moment only to move a little closer and blush. Ookami smirked a little at the end of what he said then looked at her sensei.

"My name is Ookami Koronkiewicz. My likes are being outside, training, and watching the sunset. I dislike cats and booze. I just train for my hobby...My dream is none of your concern" Kakashi stared at Ookami for quite some time trying to think of where he knew that last name from before explaining what the mission tomorrow was going to be about. As he dismissed everyone, Ookami stayed behind not wanting to go home yet. As the wind started to pick up a little more, she could smell the rain that was about to hit that night, meaning tomorrow was going to be a muddy and foggy day for their training.

Ookami jumped of the roof and wondered into the forest as she started to feel the rain come down. She went to a clearing and pulled out a few of her kunais and some of her shuriken. She closed her eyes and started to concentrate her chakra to see if anyone was close by. Once she found no one nearby she started to throw her kunais into trees around her while she threw her shurikens into cleans she has summoned. She didn't open her eyes unto she felt a clone hit her in the side with a kunai. She looked down at the now bleeding wound to only sigh in frustration. She took her now soaking wet sweat shirt off and cut the sleeve off so she could tie it around the wound to help it from bleeding everywhere.

What Ookami didn't notice was that a pair of black eyes staring at her from a tree not far from her. He watched with interest as she trained in the rain with her eyes closed, not once bothering to open them until she was struck in the side. He sat down in the tree as he watched her take her sweater off, only to notice all the scars and what to be fresh wounds on her body. ~She must train really hard for her to have so many wounds.. Is that a burn on her back?~ The male moved in a little closer to try to get a better view when he suddenly heard a small twig snap under his weight. He quickly stopped moving and stared right into the owner of the blue eyes as they glared up at him.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Ookami growled a little as her tone was cold and bitter. Sasuke jumped down from the tree and walked over to her. "I heard noise coming from this direction and thought I would investigate. Do you have a problem with that Koron…icz?" Sasuke mumbled her last name not really remembering how to pronounce it. Now that he was closer to her, he noticed how thin she was and also noticed that those wounds were not from training. He studied her over for a few more moments before Ookami remembered she didn't have her sweater on and got worried that he would find out what the scars were from. She quickly put her sweater back on and began to walk away, only to have Sasuke grab her arm in a very firm grip. "Where did you get these wounds from woman?" Ookami jerked her arm away and moved away from the now glaring boy. Once she took a step away he took a step toward her. "I got these wounds from training Uchiha. I am pretty sure you have some as well. Am I correct?" Sasuke's glare became an angrier glare as he kept walking to her. Her back suddenly was up against a tree with him only a few inches away from her. "Who is doing this to you and why have you not turned them into the Hokage?" Ookami was about to speak but she suddenly heard her name being called really loudly "OOKAMI! WHERE ARE YOU? I HAVE SOME RAMEN FOR YOU. I KNOW YOU ARE OUT HERE" Ookami looked back in front of her to see that Sasuke had left as quickly as possible. She signed in a thankful way and slowly walked to her screaming friend. "I am right here Naruto. You don't have to scream you know!?" She put on a fake smile as she watched her friend scratch his head. "Well, I have some food for you to eat. I know you must be starving by now!" Naruto sat down under a tree and Ookami sat next to him with a small frown on her face, knowing she wasn't going to get out of eating this time. As Naruto watched to make sure she ate the ramen, He looked around at all the weapons everywhere. "Ookami, can I ask you something?" She looked at him and nodded not wanting to be rude since she had a mouth full of food. "Why do you let it happen to you? I mean, you can always leave and turn him into the Hokage." Naruto suddenly looked at her with such worry in his eye that Ookami had to look away or she would have started to cry. She scanned the area for Sasuke before she set the ramen down and looked up at the raining sky. " I…I don't know Naruto..I guess if I was to run away I would consider myself a coward for not facing him myself." ~It's because I don't have a choice Naruto. I have to do what everything he says or he will kill him~ "YOU WONT BE A COWARD OOKAMI. PLEASE, PLEASE JUST LEAVE HIM AND STAY WITH ME…I hate seeing you like this Ookami. I know you don't eat unless I make you and I know that when you walk through that door, you will be struck. Please.. Please come home with me tonight so I know you won't be hurt." Ookami looked at him as she suddenly heard his voice crack a little. She saw the tears that were now rolling down his face as he looked at her with pleading eyes. ~ Naruto…for someone who carries such a beast... you are such a kind person~ "I must go home Naruto. I promise I will be fine" She grabbed his hand and smiled a little for she herself didn't believe her own words. Naruto just looked into her eyes and read the lie as if it was a book. He looked away from her and sighed. "I'll kill him one day Ookami. Believe it I will.."

Time went by as the two talked more. Once the rain had stopped and the sunset they made their way back to their homes. Naruto wanted to walk her home but she told him she was going to be fine and that he needed to get home so he could rest for tomorrows training session. Ookami stood at the front door to her `home`. She hesitated to grab the door knob when it was suddenly jerk open. There stood a very angry drunk man who had puke all over his shirt. He smelt like he hadn't showered in weeks and looked like it too. "Where the F have you been whore? I expected you back 5 hours ago" He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her off the ground "I had training today sir. Today was the day we were assigned our teams.." He growled and threw her across the room into a sharp table. She gasped in pain and watched him walk over to her "Don't you dare lie to me wench. Now I will say it again. Where have you BEEN?" "I am not lying sir..I was with my team" "LIES!" He started to kick her in the ribs for what seemed to be hours but was only a few minutes. Once he heard her ribs crack he walked away feeling satisfied with himself.

Ookami laid there with tears streaming down her face from the pain. She tried to get up only to have pain shoot through her sides and up her back. She gasped in pain and slowly curled up into a ball as more tears left her eyes. ~Naruto…please help me~ her vision started to blur then darkness took over as the tears slowly stopped but blood formed around her broken body.

Back at the clearing Sasuke had listened to what Naruto and Ookami talked about. ~So they are not from training. Why would she let anyone do that to her? ~ Sasuke had listened to Naruto plead for her to go with him but to have no victory. He sat there for a while staring at this mysterious team mate of his when he saw them get up and part ways. He quietly followed the bright blue eyed teammate. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her hesitate to open the door of her home. He heard the door fly open to see a man there. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the sight of him and he started to walk to her side when he saw her being lifted up then flung into the house. He quickly ran in her direction but couldn't get in the front door for it was now locked. He heard the scream and then everything went quiet. Sasuke looked for a way in and found a window open upstairs. He jumped up into the window and looked around for a moment ~ this must be Ookami's room~ He made his way down stair making sure not to be seen by the man when he tripped over something. He felt a sticky substance on his hand and looked to see red blood. He slowly looked to see what he tripped over and saw a very pale Ookami.

**_This is the end of this chapter. Thank you for reading. Please review_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I Am back! Sorry for the long wait!**_

Beep…Beep…Beep  
~what is that irritating beeping~  
Ookami slowly opened her eyes to only shut them right away from how bright the room was. She slowly opened them again and squinted as they got used to the light. She looked around room she was in and noticed the IV bag, Heart rate monitor hooked up to her. She looked around the rest of the room to see a figure passed out on the chairs in the corner of the room. She slowly sat up only to hiss from the pain on her sides and back.

"Lady Ookami, please don't move. Your wounds are not even close to being healed." A nurse around her 40's quickly made you lay down.

"How did I get here? What happened? When can I leave I have to be at training soon" You kept asking all these questions as the nurse re-dressed your wounds that you reopened from sitting up.

"I'm sorry but I can't answer all of these questions. You'll have to wait until the doctor comes in to talk to you in a few hours alright? You also have a visitor. May I send them in?" She looked at Ookami then smiled when she got a nodded from the black haired female. She quickly left to only have blonde hair come running in with a pissed off look.

"WHAT HAPPENED OOKAMI? WHO DID THIS TO YOU? WAS IT 'him'?" Naruto yelled while jumping around. With him moving so much it was starting to make her dizzy and get a migraine.

Ookami closed her eyes tight and breathed in slowly to try to make the headache go away. "Naruto please lower your voice. You're being way too loud." "Oh, I am sorry Ookami, You just scared me. When we saw that you didn't show up for practice the other day. I got worried until Kakashi-sensei said you were in the hospital under critical condition." Ookami looked at him with wide eyes as she heard him say the other day. "Naruto how long have I been asleep for?"

The blonde haired boy looked up at the ceiling trying to remember before he looked at her "about 5 days now. I believe that's how long it's been..." Ookami got a really worried look on her face before she tried to get up on her own again. She hissed in pain but pushed through it and stood up. She slowly walked to her clothes while dragging the IV bag with her, "Ookami you shouldn't be up yet. Please sit down" Ookami ignored her blonde friend but ended up running into something. She looked up to only look into black eyes that had worry all over them. "I believe the Baka told you to be sitting down and not move Koro..icz…" "First off it is Koronkiewicz and second I am fine. I just probably fell and hit my head" Sasuke grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back to the bed. "You didn't just fall and hit your head. You got the shit beaten out of you by a drunk man. I brought you in here Ookami. You had broken 6 ribs and one came out of your side because of the table you were thrown up against and every time he kicked you it would wind up stabbing you in the back along your spine. So you are GOING TO SIT HERE. EVEN IF I HAVE TO FORCE YOU!" Sasuke's voice got louder causing Ookami to glare with a ton of hatred for her teammate, but she sat there and then looked out the window.

~You need to get out of that home child or you will end up dying~ an unknown voice stated in Ookami's mind, which caused her to look around in shock but put it in the back of her mind thinking it was from all the medication.

A Week later Ookami was finally aloud out of the hospital to only be brought to the hokages right away.

"What happened Ookami? Who did this to you?" The hokage stared down at her with narrow eyes as he had his fingers laced together on his desk. "It was nothing, I was training with my clones and it got out of hand. I'll be more careful next time. I promise Lord Hokage" She looked down while telling him the lie and slightly pulled at her clothing like a 5 year old getting into trouble. "Very well. Please report to the gates. You are to go on the Mission with team 7. They will be leaving in an hour" Ookami nodded then left and sighed thanking the heavens for the Hokage for not pushing the subject, even though she knew that he knew she was lying.

As everyone met up at the gate. Naruto started to shout about how he's never been out of the village before while sakura tried to get him to calm down.

~I wonder if we will run into my old friend~ Ookami looked up at the clear sky as she thought about her friend from Mist village. AS they were walking along Ookami could feel that someone was watching her every move...

_**That's all for right now. Sorry its so short. I have been really sick and still trying to recover!**_


End file.
